Sari's an Autobot?
by Jessangel249
Summary: First Fanfic! Sari's a robot and my imagination kicked in and I came up with an idea of what she would look like. Sari's still human at beginning but is robot in the middle and at end. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**First Fan-Fic!! I suck at writing stories though...**

**I Do Not own Transformers Animated.**

_Running, that's what I'm doing. Where am I running to? I do not know. What am I running from? I do know. I quickly look over my shoulder to see if It is still chasing me. It is. I look forward again screaming for someone to help me, but no one is coming. It is black everywhere I run. I still wonder if there is even ground underneath me. I can hear the footsteps behind me. They're loud and echoing. I keep running. I can feel I'm getting tired and need to stop but I can't or else He will catch me. Suddenly I trip and feel myself hitting the ground. I roll onto my back to look up at Him. He stops and looks at me with that evil smile of his. He then lets out that laugh and brings his hand down to me. I try to get up but can't. He then grabs me and lifts me up. I finally find my voice and scream. He just keeps laughing and brings me closer and closer to his sword. I scream at the top of my lungs and then suddenly, everything disappears._

Sari sat up quickly from her bed and noticed Bumblebee was holding her in his hands with a look of concern. She noticed that she was sweating and that her throat was sore from screaming. "What happened?" was all she could think of saying. "Well lets see… first you were screaming and which made me wake up and quickly get here thinking you were being attacked, then you fell out your bed so I went to pick you up, then you started screaming louder so I almost dropped you trying to block the sound out of my com-link so that you couldn't wake up the others and then you suddenly woke up. So why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about or were you just screaming to get my attention because you know there are other ways of doing so." Bumblebee gave a gentle smile and brought her closer to him so that she could lean against him instead of falling to the ground. Sari gave a small smile and told him that she had been running from someone but she didn't remember who and that he was going to kill her and she had been yelling for someone to help but no one came and she was about to be killed when she then woke up. Bumblebee just listened and sat down with Sari in his hands and told her,

"Sari… I will never let anything happen to you. The others won't either. So you shouldn't have to be scared or anything because we're here and your our friend and we will protect you." Sari looked up at Bumblebee and smiled. He smiled back and told her to get some sleep. She nodded but then before Bumblebee left she asked if he could stay and sleep with her so that she felt safer. He nodded and sat against the wall by Sari's bed and waited for her to go to sleep._ I promise I won't let the Decepticons get you._ Before long both friends were fast asleep totally oblivious to the ninja-bot that had been hiding by the door and had listened to their whole conversation. With a small smile He left and closed the door quietly while walking back to his room and thinking about what Bumblebee had said about them protecting Sari. _We won't always be able to protect her though…_

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Bumblebee! Wake up!" Sari yelled and looked at Bumblebee, who was still in recharge. She let out a irritated sigh and then left the yellow bot to continue sleeping. She was also thinking about what Bumblebee had said about them(Autobots) protecting her. _But won't that mean they'll get really badly damaged sometimes and it will be all my fault! Oh No! I can't let that happen. I'll just tell Bee that they can forget about protecting me because they could get really hurt doing so,_ she leaned against the wall,_ But then they'll blame themselves if I get hurt because I can't exactly protect myself against those smarter Decepticons like Megatron. Grrrrrrrr this is so confusing! I better stop talking to my mind before I go crazy, _she got off the wall and continued down the hall.

Sari looked up and saw Bulhead, Optimus and Ratchet. "Hey guys! Where's Prowl?" Sari asked while looked around wondering where the ninja-bot went. "I'm pretty sure he probably went out to relax with nature or something like that he said," Bulkhead replied while standing up from the couch to walk over to were Sari was standing, "is Bumblebee still in recharge?" he continued while looking down the hall behind Sari. "Ya he is. I tried to wake him up but he just won't. He's in my room if you wanna try to wake him up." she offered. Bulkhead gave her a kinda confused look but continued down the hall anyways to go wake up his best friend. Sari turned back around to look at Optimus and Ratchet who were both looking at the monitors, so she decided to watch TV. She flipped through the channels and noticed that it was Saturday morning so she found some cartoons to watch while waiting for the other guys to get back.

After about 1 hour Prowl got back and looked at Sari, noticing that she was watching some cartoons that involved a talking dog and a boy with hair that looked like it was on fire from the way it was coloured and sticking up like that. He turned his attention to Optimus who was checking the monitors every now and then watching out for Decepticon activity. Prowl noticed that Ratchet was missing but could hear noise in the Med bay so he knew Ratchet was in there. But then he noticed that was why it was so quiet that he could hear the cartoons let alone silence for a second or 2 was because he couldn't see Bumblebee.

"Optimus," Prowl asked while walking towards the team captain and still looking for the yellow bot or his friend Bulkhead, "do you know were Bumblebee is?" Optimus looked at Prowl with a kind of curious and confused look because Prowl usually hated Bumblebee let alone hear him. So why would he want to know where Bumblebee was now. "Bulkhead went to wake him up because Sari couldn't. Why?"

"I need to talk to him, but anyways how long ago was that?"

"It was an hour and a half ago Prowl," he turned to look at Sari who was standing on the couch so she could see them and talk to them, " but I'm starting to wonder why it's taking so long." she had a look of worry on her face because Bumblebee wasn't one to sleep in this late especially if someone was trying to wake him up. Prowl let out a small sigh and told them that he would go to check on him.

Prowl was walking down the hall towards Sari's room and tried to think of how he was going to tell Bumblebee that they couldn't always protect Sari. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt the ground shaking. He quickly ran into Sari's room to see what was happening and saw Bulkhead with loud music on but Bumblebee still in recharge. Bulkhead saw Prowl and quickly turned the music off. "He won't wake up Prowl!" Prowl looked at Bulkhead and saw how concerned he looked for his best friend._ Somethings not right here..._

But before Prowl or Bulkhead got the chance to move there was a sudden flash of light, a loud explosion, pieces of the building falling around them while they got thrown into a wall and then blackness...


	2. Chapter 2

**On with the story!!**

**I do NOT own Transformers Animated.**

_Why don't I wake up? I'm not that tired. Am I? No. Wait I hear something… _"He won't wake up Prowl!"…_ That sounds like Bulkhead and he's talking to Prowl. Wait! They're talking about me waking up. Duh!_

Bumblebee opened his optic up a little bit when he suddenly saw a flash of light. The loud explosion caused him to close his optics as if closing the sound off. He then opened his optics all the way and quickly might I add. Bumblebee knew that light. It wasn't a flash of light though. It was an electricity shot, like his own. He tried to get up, but noticed that he couldn't, because he had a piece of the building lying on top of his lower half. _SLAG! _

Bumblebee then looked around and saw Bulkhead and Prowl across the room. They were lying against the wall and Bumblebee was pretty sure that they were in stasis so there was no point to call out there names. He then heard footsteps coming from his left and looked in that direction. He saw the hole where the attacker had shot from. He also already knew who it was so he didn't have to squint to see who was standing there. The footsteps were coming closer and all he could do was glare at the coming bot. "Wasp!" Bumblebee hissed which made Wasp chuckle. "Oh look. If it isn't Bumblebee! What are you doing here?" Wasp asked with sarcasm. Bumblebee was sure he would have come up with something to say if Wasp hadn't suddenly shot Bumblebee in his chassis. Bumblebee immediately fell into stasis. "Still a weakling like always," Wasp said. He quickly shot the piece that had fallen on Bumblebee and picked him up over his shoulder. He turned and was going to blast something else when he heard voices coming from the hallway.

"What is going on in there!?"

"C'mon. Let's go check!"

Wasp quickly ran to the hole he had come through with Bumblebee on his shoulder, not looking back. He quickly ran away from the base and city towards the forest.

OOOOOOOOOO

Prowl opened his optics(not like you can tell) and sat up. He looked around and noticed he was in the med bay. He got off the bed and walked into the main room. He saw Bulkhead sitting on the couch with Sari sitting next to him, Ratchet and Optimus were talking with each other just outside the doors.

Sari turned and noticed Prowl. "Prowl!" Sari got off the couch and ran towards the ninja-bot. Prowl looked down and noticed that she had been crying because her eyes were a little red and puffy and the stains were on her face. He bent down so he was closer to her and saw her trying to wipe the tears that were left with the back of her hands. "Do you know what happened to Bumblebee?" The question actually caught Prowl by surprise and he looked up at Bulkhead, who had joined them, and saw that he too had a worried and sad face. Prowl looked down at Sari and gave a small shake of his head indicating 'no'.

Ratchet and Optimus came back inside and saw Bulkhead, Prowl, and Sari talking. Sari then ran off towards the rooms quickly, leaving Prowl and Bulkhead alone. Ratchet and Optimus walked over to the others and Prowl was the one who got a concerned face with Bulkhead. When Optimus and Ratchet reached the two bots, Ratchet was the first to ask, "What happened?" Prowl and Bulkhead looked at each other, than at the two older mechs and just said that had both been in the room when suddenly a flash of light, loud explosion, and the room falling apart around them, while they got thrown into a wall and then they both had gone into stasis. Ratchet and Optimus kept note and then Prowl asked, "What happened while we were in stasis?" The two older bots explained that they had ran into Sari's room and saw the mess that was left, brought them to the med bay, and went back to Sari's room to see what else they could find.

OOOOOOOOO

Sari sat in Bumblebee's room. She was hugging her knees towards her chest and rocking herself back and forth. She didn't know who would do this and she was really worried about Bumblebee. She started crying into her knees again when she thought of how much she missed him and how quiet it was. She was expecting him to come in to the room any second, pick her up, tell her everything would be all right, and then they would both go off to do something together. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

After Sari finally stopped crying because she had no more tears, she saw something in the corner of Bumblebee's room that caught her eye. She uncurled herself and slowly walked towards the object. When she was close enough to see what it was she gasped in surprise. It was a necklace that had a type of blue container hanging from it. Sari saw a note beside it and picked it up. It said,

_To Sari,_

_I was hoping to give this to you personally, but I'm pretty sure that you'll be in my room alone and find this so I'll keep it a secret till then. Yes this necklace is for you. But you need to keep it hidden from the others but still wear it so I know that you like it. You can wear it and put it underneath the dress. I won't tell you what's inside the container and there is no point trying to open it cause it won't come undone if you try. Your probably wondering why I put something in there if you can't even see it. When the time is right, it'll probably work. So till then just keep it with you._

_Bumblebee_

Sari looked from the necklace, to the note, and back to the necklace. She walked around a bit till she found some decent light and stared at the necklace. Now she could see that the chain part was kind of black in colour to camouflage with the key's strap. The blue container that hung from it was a little bigger than her hand but not by much. The blue colour was more of a baby blue colour, like Bumblebee's optics. It was sphere shaped which gave it a type of shine. It had engraved on it the word _SARI_. Sari put the necklace on and lifted the collar part of her dress so the necklace could stay hidden like Bumblebee said. The necklace didn't show, which amazed her, cause she thought that the sphere shape would bulge out. She picked up the note and tucked it in her pocket. She started to walk out the door, when she was sure she could sense Bumblebee was close to her. She looked around but couldn't find him. She walked down the hall to the main room to see the others. _Hang on Bumblebee… _

**Wow. I actually had trouble with this chapter. I kinda lost ideas in the middle. The ending with the necklace might confuse people, so sorry. The necklace idea was what I got from one of my dream and I'm trying to see if I can get the writing part to work like my dream did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I noticed in the last chapter I had Wasp talking like he was normal. So in this chapter I'm gonna try having him talking like in the end of Autoboot camp. Which is the same as Beast Wars Waspinator (hopefully).**

**I do NOT own Transformers Animated.**

Bumblebee slowly opened his optics. He blinked a couple times to clear the blurriness. He turned his head to his left and saw trees, he then turned to the right and saw more trees. _Great…_ He tried sitting up but quickly laid back down because of the pain that came from his chassis. _Oww… Ok not smart. What happened to me?_ He looked up at the sky and tree tops when he suddenly remembered what happened. "Wasp!" Bumblebee said under his breath.

He heard some footsteps coming towards him and tried to look over his chassis without having to sit up. He saw Wasp walking towards him, and that's all he needed to get him really angry. "Wasp! You attacked my base and now your taking me! What is wrong with you!? I was going to apologize, but since you att-Gahh!" Bumblebee stopped what he was saying from a kick to his side. He rolled onto his opposite side holding onto his side that got kicked. He shut his optics and bit his bottom lip to try and stop himself from crying. "Wazzpinator find Bumble-bot. Now Wazzpinator hurt Bumble-bot for accuzzing azz traitor! Wazzpinator want to hurt Bumble-bot for what Bumble-bot did," Wasp kicked Bumblebee again, "Bumble-bot think apology will make up for what Wazzpinator had to go through!" He kicked him again, this time getting Bumblebee to hiss in pain. Wasp grinned. He then knelt down by Bumblebee's audio receptors and whispered, "Wazzpinator will hurt Bumble-bot'zz friendzz." He noticed Bumblebee's optics widen in fear and hatred. He managed to look at Wasp and say, "Y-you wouldn-n't. Wasp had an evil smirk and let out a light chuckle. Wasp stood up and looked towards a direction which Bumblebee guessed was the way to the city. He looked back down at the Autobot and said, "Wazzpinator will go hurt Bumble-bot'zz friendzz now." He turned and started walking towards the city.

Once Bumblebee was sure Wasp was gone he tried to at least sit up. He managed to, although it was painful, but he ignored the pain as best he could and tried to stand up. He fell down about 3 times before standing shakily and leaning on a tree for support. _Don't think your going to be able to hurt them that much Wasp. I mean the whole team and one you? I'm coming after you and stalling you at least. _Bumblebee started walking in the direction Wasp went, leaning against tree's every once in a while, and some energon and oil leaking from his chassis wound, but ignoring it still. He wasn't going to let his mistake hurt those that weren't involved.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sari walked back into the main room and sat by Bulkhead on the couch. "Anything on the news Bulkhead?"

"Nope. Are you ok? Cause you ran off and didn't come out for a while."

"I just had to think, that's all. Hang on, what's that?" Sari said pointing at the TV. Bulkhead turned to look at the TV and saw a warehouse getting destroyed by none other than the Decepticons. "Great! Prime! We got trouble!" Bulkhead yelled over his shoulder.

Prime came walking into the room with Ratchet. "All right. Autobots! Transform and roll out!" They transformed and Sari got into Ratchet. They drove off towards the warehouse.

OOOOOOOOOO

Wasp was driving down one of the streets in Detroit, when he saw Megatron and the other Decepticons attacking a warehouse. _Wazzpinator wonder what Decepticonzz are after?_ He drove closer and transformed. The Decepticons stopped what they were doing at looked at him. "What is it you want you Autobot?"

"No No! Wazzpinator no Autobot! Wazzpinator hate Autobotzz!" Megatron looked over Wasp and saw that he didn't have an Autobot insignia on him. _I could use another. I'm already stuck with these idiots and this one doesn't look like such as big an idiot. _

The Autobots, excluding Bumblebee, arrived at the warehouse. They transformed and walked to the front. They saw Megatron talking to a green-bot, Blitzwing and Lugnut were standing closer to the building but focused on the conversation their leader was having with the green-bot. They were close enough to hear the conversation but stay hidden. "…So would you join our allegiance to crush those puny Autobots?!" "Yezz Megatron. And Wazzpinator shall start right now." Wasp aimed one of his stingers at the spot were the Autobots were hiding and shot. The Autobots had to come out of hiding to avoid being shot.

Megatron watched the Autobots come out of hiding and started to laugh. "You Autobots spying on me!? Well Prime! Looks like your not much of a fighter! Too bad!" He then charged at Optimus. Optimus just landed and saw Megatron coming towards him. He quickly got out his axe so that he wouldn't get hit by Megatron's sword.

Ratchet and Prowl were stuck fighting Blitzwing while Bulkhead had Lugnut. Wasp just stood there and watched. He was ready to help the Decepticons if they needed it. Sari was off to the side watching them fight. She noticed that the green-bot wasn't fighting. _Why does he look so familiar?_ She asked herself and then it hit her, _Wasp! _Sari could only stand there and glare at Wasp. He finally noticed and started walking towards her. Sari's face changed from a glare to a frightened one.

Wasp smirked at the way this organic was frightened. He took out his stingers and aimed it and Sari while walking towards her. Sari looked for a place to run but saw that she was trapped. Wasp's stingers started to charge up. Sari closed her eyes tightly and waited for the electricity blast. The other Autobots saw that Wasp was ready to hit Sari but couldn't do anything to save her. Right when the blast looked ready to be shot the Autobots shouted, "SARI!"

Suddenly a blast from somewhere else shot Wasp before he could let loose his. The shot cause Wasp to fall down and take out his hands. He looked around for where that shot came from also did the Autobots. The Decepticons just stood there dumbfounded. Sari opened her eyes and saw Wasp looking around while sitting on the ground. She suddenly sensed Bumblebee was close and ran towards where she thought he would be. She stopped at the bottom of the warehouse and shouted, "BUMBLEBEE!"

A yellow head appeared over the edge of the roof and looked down at her with a happy face. Sari couldn't help but smile back. She then noticed Bumblebee's face turned serious and he was holding a stinger and facing it in her direction. She looked surprised at this and wanted to say something but couldn't. He shot towards her and Sari ducked. She heard someone gasp in pain and take a couple steps back. She turned to see Wasp standing there with a hand on his chassis. He took his hand off to show a small hole but you were still able to see the wires and other things inside him. He looked up at Bumblebee with a evil look and ran by Sari into the warehouse.

The other Autobots now stood there dumbfounded with the Decepticons for a little bit. The Decepticons snapped out of it and faced the Autobots. The Autobots noticed this and also got ready to fight.

Ratchet used his magnets to throw a couple iron bars at Blitzwing. Blitzwing would melt them while shouting insults. Prowl then came up behind him and threw some of his shuriken into his back, which made him forget about Ratchet and turn around to face Prowl, then letting Ratchet throw the iron bars at him so that he was put into stasis.

Bulkhead and Lugnut would be tackling each other once in a while. When they stood up, Bulkhead took out his wrecking ball and threw it at Lugnut. Lugnut dodged it and started rambling about taking glory for Megatron and other things involving Megatron. Bulkhead pulled his wrecking ball back quickly so that it hit Lugnut from behind. "Be quiet!" he shouted. Lugnut fell forward and tried to punch Bulkhead. Bulkhead used his other wrecking ball to hit him on the head causing him to wail in pain and start rolling on the ground.

Optimus and Megatron were clashing sword and axe with each other. Megatron pushed Optimus away and shot him with his cannon, which Optimus dodged. Optimus shot some foam into Megatron's face, causing him to be temporarily blind. Optimus used this advantage to cut off his arm that held the cannon. Megatron screamed in pain and told the Decepticons to retreat.

Somehow Blitzwing had woken up and transformed into his jet mode, Lugnut quickly became his alt mode and Megatron also transformed. Before any of them flew off Megatron was hovering and looking around for their newest recruit. _Where the slag is he!?_ Megatron decided to forget about him and turned around.

But before anybody moved they all stopped when the warehouse that Wasp and Bumblebee had been in/on collapsed…

**Ok. That was chapter 3 people. Ya I know I'm calling him Wasp while he's calling himself Waspinator but I find that easier then him calling himself Wasp. Also this is my first time trying to write a fighting scene and I know these ones weren't very descriptive so I'm gonna try to make the next chapter's fight a little more descriptive. **


End file.
